Together
by erza109
Summary: A story about Rin and Shiemi starting a family.
1. Pregnancy

Shiemi lay down next to her husband of 6 months. They were 23 and living a good live. Rin rolled over and put his arm around shiemi and she smiled.

All of a sudden a sick feeling came over her. She ran to the bathroom throwing up into the toilet. A minute later Rin walked in and rubbed her back softly.

"You okay, babe?" he asked

"I'm fine." Shiemi said shakily.

"Your pregnant."

"WHAT!"

"It's just our luck for something like this to happen." Rin sighed.

Shiemi frowned and said, "I don't know, maybe im just a little sick. I'll buy I pregnancy test real quick."

When it was 7:00 Shiemi ran to the store to buy a test. She went to the bathroom and to her surprise, a little epink plus appeared.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed.

"Are you ok?" Rin came running."

"Im pregnant!"

"I knew it!"

"What are we gonna do? We cant take care of a baby!"

"It'll be fine baby! We'll do it together!"

5 months

Shiemi began working at a restaurant as a waiter. She loved when rin got all excited while feeling her stomach. They found out after reading and ultrasound that it was a girl.

They lay in bed together with Shiemi's head on Rin's chest.

"What name?" Rin asked.

"I don't care as long as it starts with M."

"Mila."

"No."

"I thought you didn't care…..forget it. How about Mennah."

"Ooo. I like it. Mennah."

"Mennah it is."

6 months

Shiemi sat reading baby magazines while Rin cooked dinner.

_Talk to the tummy, so it will know your voice._ Shiemi read.

"Rin!"  
"Yeah?"

"The magazine says talk to the baby. C'mere and say hi!"

Rin walked over with a smirk on his face. He bent down so he was level with Shiemi's belly.

"Hey lil girlie. Hello in there. Listen, daddy loves you a lot. A lot a lot. Do you love me?"

9 months

It happened in the middle of the night. Shiemi and Rin were up late watching horror movies. Soon a puddle appeared on the floor and wet Shiemi's dress.

"My water! My water broke."

Rin was immediately up helping Shemi to the car. Once they were at the hospital Rin sat outside the room, sweat on his forehead.

"I WILL MURDER HIM! HE DID THIS TO ME! ILL KILL YOU RIN!"

Rin sat terrified of this shiemi and visualizing his baby.

8 hours later

Rin held the blond baby in his arms. She had a small nose but big blue eyes.

"I'm holding the most beautiful baby girl." He said.

Shiemi smiled."Mennah Jasmine Okumura.

They both though of the many adventures that awaited them while smiling at the baby.


	2. A Ba Ba Boo

3 months later

Shiemi smiled at Mennah. Her beautiful baby was up at 12 o clock.

"Go to sleep Mennah. " she said while walking and rocking her.

"Shes still up?" Rin asked. He had been taking a nap and a break while Shiemi took her turn watching her.

"Want me to watch her, babe?"

"No. I'd like to cuddle with her a little more." She said while bringing the baby close to her chest.

"Maybe she's hungry."

"I just fed her." Shiemi chose to bottle feed her to avoid pain.

"Maybe she just wants her daddy." Rin held out his arms. Shiemi placed Mennah in his arms.

Mennah immediately stopped crying once she touched her father.

"WHAT!" Shiemi smiled. They both laughed.

Once she was asleep in her crib, Shiemi and Rin lay in bed together.

"Let's make another!" Rin suggested.

Shiemi laughed. "No…. but we can-"

"You had me at we."

Rin was up cooking breakfast while Shiemi bounced Mennah on her leg.

"I can't wait until she starts walking." Rin said

"Me too." Shiemi stared into Mennah's big blue eyes. "She's so beautiful. Mennah! You are so pretty! You know that?"  
"A blah boo." Mennah giggled.

"She doesn't speak Shiemi." Rin said

"I know, I know. But its fun to talk to her. Hmm. Isnt that right Mennah! Hey Rin. WHats her nickname."

"Men."  
"That's horrible. She really giggly….so how about giggles?"  
"Fine."


	3. The Average Day

Mennah smiled at her father.

"Hi daddy!" Mennah was three years old and she could walk. Really fast.

Rin put Mennah on his shoulders.

"Yay!" She giggled. It was 7:00 In the morning, Shiemi was already at work and Mennah had just woke up.

"Wanna go to the park?" Rin asked

"Yeah, yeah!" she said, a wide smile on her face.

They walked to the small park together, and Rin chased her around for a while.

"I'm gonna get you!" Rin yelled, running after her. At 8:30, they walked home. Rin cooked her some food.

"Yum!" she said between forkfuls.

Mennah took a nap while Rin sat and played videogames. Once Mennah woke up at 12, they played videogames together. Sheimi came home at 1, and Rin went to work.

"Mommy! What's that?" she pointed to the box in her hands.

"A present for my favorite little girl!" She said.

She opened the box to show a big blue teddy.

"YAY!" Mennah went to go play with it.

Rin came home at 7, around the time Mennah went to bed.

Shiemi and Rin lay in bed talking.

"Lets make another one!" He asked again."

Shiemi sighed. "Ok, but I get to name it."


End file.
